EP 1625787 discloses an apparatus for separating and mixing feed for livestock comprising at least two units for processing feed. Each unit is provided with a space for receiving one or more bales of feed and reducing means for separating feed from a bale. The apparatus furthermore comprises a mixing container comprising a space for mixing feed components into a feed mixture, conveying means for supplying separated feed to the mixing container, and delivery means for delivering the feed mixture from the mixing space. Each reducing means is arranged for separating and discharging feed from one side of a bale of feed, and the mixing space forms part of a mixing container configured with a driveable mixing element. Weighing means are provided for weighing the amount of feed that has been supplied to the mixing container. A programmable control unit is provided, which control unit comprises input means for inputting a desired amount and composition of the feed mixture and which is capable of controlling each reducing means independently for separating an amount of feed from a bale of feed in dependence on the desired amount and composition of the feed mixture and the amount of feed as weighed by the weighing means that has been supplied to the mixing container.
Each unit disclosed in EP 1625787 may be referred to as a buffer table. On a buffer table forage is placed for separation and further distribution. Commonly the separated forage is distributed to a mixing device for mixing with other feed ingredients to form a specific feed suitable for a certain kind of animal. The buffer table comprises a conveyor for transporting forage from a loading end portion of the buffer table towards a dispensing end portion of the buffer table where the forage is separated and distributed, e.g. by a shredder comprising one or more rotors, or by some other kind of cutting or riving device.
If previously loaded forage remains on the conveyor when replenishing a buffer table with forage, a gap will form between the forage previously placed on the buffer table and the newly loaded forage due to the length of the conveyor. The gap will complicate metered dispensing of forage from the buffer table. Thus, the conveyor is reversed by the farmer until the forage previously placed on the buffer table is close enough to the loading end portion to avoid a gap on the conveyor when replenishing the buffer table.